


My King

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved these moments with you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

Oswald loved these moments.

You were in his office at the Iceberg Lounge. The blinds closed over the glass pane of the office door. It had been a moderately innocent meeting at first. You brought by dinner and enjoyed a few drinks. He had to admit, he loved the way you looked, sitting all pretty and perched on his desk, a glass of wine rolling through your fingers.   
Oswald reach out a hand to carefully stroke along your leg, fingers smoothing over the black stockings you wore. He smirked as you placed your glass down, slipped off your heels, and carefully straddled him.

"I've missed you," He whispered, as you took his glass of wine from him and placed it behind you on the desk.

"Really? I can't tell." You murmured back, grinding your hips into his growing erection. He let his hands roam up your skirt and caressed your flesh, grabbing at your hips to thrust against you.

"Perhaps I should be more forceful." He grinned, proceeding to kiss you. You tugged at his hair and he growled into your mouth.

Knock, knock.

Oswald paused, glancing at the door. You ignored it, drawing your hands down the lapels of his jacket, sucking lightly at the racing pulse on his neck.

"Who is it?"

"Riddle me this!" Edward Nygma's voice carried through the door.

Oswald groaned quietly. Of all the times for Ed to interupt him. "Ed, I'm a little busy at the moment." He shouted through the door, interrupting the man's query.

You grinned cheekily, sliding down his body and under the desk. Oswald stared at you as you tugged his chair closer. "What are you-" 

His eyes shot up as the door jiggled and opened, "It's really quite important." Edward hurried in, his eyes alive with excitement. Oswald smoothed his hands over his jacket, hoping that his earlier activities wouldn't show.

"Really not a good time Ed."Oswald leaned across the desk, his tone hitched slightly when you popped open his trousers and pulled his half hard dick out.

"But I've got news." Ed babbled on. Oswald smiled painfully, one hand clenching and unclenching on the top of the desk, the other politely propping his head up, trying to concentrate on Edward's words to distract him from moaning at the feel of your lips around his cock. A grunt escaped through his lips as Oswald reached under the desk as subtly as possible to wrap a hand in your hair, pressuring you to go further down on him.

Nygma suddenly paused, taking in the office and Oswald's slightly flushed face.

"Were you expecting someone?" He eyed the two glasses of wine, and two plates of food, his eyes darting to the edge of Oswald's collar where a hickey was starting to form.

"Something like that. Now if you're done, I'd like you to leave. Take the food with you." Oswald said coldly.

Ed sensed he was missing something, but knew better then to push the Penguin. Their friendship was one he needed. He wanted Penguin's approval and mentorship. He smiled quickly and with nimble fingers fixed his glasses, "Of course. I'm sorry. I'll just.. "

"You're rambling again." Oswald reminded him and made a shooing motion towards the door. "Close it on your way out." Ed grabbed the two plates and hustled his way out the door, closing it with a quick snap.

Oswald groaned and leaned back in his chair. You released his erection with a wet popping sound. 

"Fuck that was hot,"He growled out, reaching for you as you stood between his open legs, tucking your panties in his coat pocket. He ran his hand up your skirt and nestled it between your legs, stroking the soaked flesh. "So wet..."He murmured, curling his fingers into you.

You panted, shifting your legs open to give him more access. He watched your face intently, how your mouth opened to keen in pleasure, and your eyes squeezed shut when he hit the perfect spot.

"Do you want to be fucked."He asked, fingers pinching your clit. You came, leaning back for support against his desk, crying out his name as he let his fingers pump you a few more times.

"Do you want to be fucked by your king." He repeated himself more forcefully, he held up his fingers, eyeing the glistening juices that covered them, before sticking them in his mouth. You grinned wickedly.

"I think I'd like to ride my king." 

His smirk grew wider. "Then by all means, satisfy yourself on my royal dick." He held his hands apart in invitation.

You took it gladly, positioning yourself in his lap before slamming down on his cock. He thrust his hips up to meet yours and soon you established a steady rhythm. He kissed your neck, biting down on your collarbone. There would be bruises. Oswald wanted to mark you as his.

His hands made quick work of the buttons on your blouse, popping it open to reveal your bra. He wasted no time in flicking out his tongue to tease your nipples through the black lace.

You rested your hands on his shoulders for leverage as you bounced on his cock. You could feel another orgasm coming as he hit the sweet spot within you. "Os...I'm close."You moaned, fisting your hands in his hair.

He grinned, and pushed you back off him. "What?" You were bewildered, until he knocked the glasses of wine off the desk and flipped you around, pressing you forward over the desk. 

"I've always fantasied about you like this. Bent over my desk, begging for my cock like a slut." He explained, flipping your skirt up and spreading your legs so he could slid once more into your warm depths.

"Beg for it."He rubbed his cock against your entrance.

"Oswald, please..." You moaned and pushed your ass back into him. He retaliated by slapping it and you jumped slightly.

"Such a dirty slut." He panted, "From now on you'll refer to me only as the Penguin." He pressed forward, thrusting deep, ignoring the slight twinge from putting weight on his bad leg. Fucking you over his personal desk was well worth any aches he might have later.

"Penguin, my king, please. Fuck me." You moaned, drawing the words out, as he tugged your hair back, your hips snapped back to met his hard thrusts.

Oswald closed his eyes as your cunt tightened around him, milking him for all he was worth. He could feel his balls tighten and his thrust stilled for a slight moment as he emptied his release into you, cursing your name out as he gripped your hips.

"Fuck." He groaned, sliding out of you and falling back into his chair. He opened his eyes to watch evidence of your deeds drip down the inside of your thighs as you straightened to fix your skirt.

You grinned at him. "Now that's what I call a welcome home party." You winked cheekily at him and he smiled, pulling you into his arms. You curled up happily in his embrace.  
He kissed you, "We should do it again sometime." Oswald whispered in your ear.

You smiled up at him, "Do you have any other fantasies you might want to recreate?" 

Oswald's grinned widened. "Now that you ask..."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in forever, so I hope this turned out somewhat acceptable.
> 
> Considering doing some Oswald fantasies. If you have any suggestions you'd like me to write please let me know.


End file.
